DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): This proposal seeks support to analyze longitudinal data from a nearly completed follow-up of two epidemiologically-defined cohorts of urban young adults (N= 2,311), who as first and second graders, participated in a randomized field trial of two universal preventive interventions aimed at the reduction of later antisocial behavior and disorders, substance abuse, and depressive symptoms and disorders. The proximal targets of one intervention (the Good Behavior Game) were aggressive and shy behaviors in first and second grade, which are confirmed antecedents of later conduct problems, antisocial personality, and substance abuse. The proximal target of the second intervention (Mastery Learning) was poor school achievement, an antecedent of later depressive an anxious symptoms and disorders. Participants were first interviewed in the fall of first grade, they were followed annually through middle school and then again at age 19-22. We have already learned much from our data about normative and pathogenic development and the prevention of antisocial behavior, substance abuse, an depressive symptoms and disorders from entry into first grade through early adolescence. We now seek funding to extend our understanding of developmental paths and their malleability beyond early adolescence into young adulthood. While NIH has provided key support for the implementation and evaluation of the original intervention trials and the adolescent and young adult follow-ups, analysis of the data collected at age 19-22 is current unfunded. In addition to examining intervention and developmental outcomes through age 22, continued NIH funding will allow us to assess the impact of the interventions on the need for, use of, and associated costs of special education, mental health and substance abuse treatment services. We will also be in a position to fill an important gap in our knowledge of the incidence, prevalence, correlates and antecedents of psychiatric symptoms and disorders in young adults. Continued funding would also enable us to study the impact of these symptoms and disorders on the young adults? success in the social fields of school, work, intimate relations, and the family (procreation). Relatedly, we will be able to assess the economic impact of psychopathology and the preventive interventions in terms of lost wages and the costs of mental health and substance abuse treatment, adjudication and incarceration, and welfare, disability, and unemployment benefits.